Amor Invernal
by The Lonely Frozen Wolf
Summary: Serie de diez drabbles Helsa, con especial dedicación para A Frozen Fan. Drabble #10: Ángel de la muerte. Espero que los disfruten :D
1. Tremenda adicción

¡Bienvenidos lobitos a otra sesión de Helsa!

Esto fue inesperado pero *redoble de tambores* ¡Les presento una mini sesión de 10 drabbles Helsa dedicados para la grandiosa escritora y amiga! *Silencio incomodo ya que loba no se apura en decir el nombre* jejeje el suspenso xD **¡A Frozen Fan!**

Gracias a su increíble (y hablo en serio :3) fic "Mi Amada Obsesión" de un ámbito oscuro y fuera de su zona de comfort, que ella hizo tomando algunas ideas mías y dandole un toque único entre todos los fics que he leído en mi peluda vida xD le tengo un mini regalo luego de que ella haya terminado su espectacular sesión de 100 drabbles que muchos no querían que terminara (yo incluída T-T) ¡Mi propia minisesión de drabbles dedicados para ti mi loquilla! (Psdt. Si no han leído sus dos fics, léanlos. No saben de lo que se pierden :D)

 **Disclaimer: Frozen ni sus personajes (ni uno D:) me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, todo estuviera sumido en el caos y la destrucción xD**

¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

 _ **Tremenda adicción**_

Rascándose el cabello, dudando el preguntarle, se acercó a la joven rubia quién sentada sobre el sofá, leía su novela favorita romántica. Tenía que hablar sobre un tema de suma importancia.

-Elsa, necesitamos hablar –dijo nervioso.

Ella despegó sus ojos de las páginas y miró al pelirrojo con indiferencia. -¿Sobre qué?

-Es sobre… tu adicción por el chocolate –musitó incomodándola.

Arqueó una ceja confundida mientras cerraba el grueso libro poniéndolo a su lado. -¿Disculpa? ¿Mi adicción al chocolate? Pfft, tonterías. Estoy completamente bien –bramó la rubia cruzándose de piernas con arrogancia.

-¿En serio lo crees? –exclamó la víctima. –Bueno entonces no te gustará el dulce regalo que te traje por nuestro aniversario como novios ¿cierto? Ya que no eres adicta –su cambio repentino de actitud incomodó a la rubia.

-¿Re-regalo? ¿D-dónde está? –tartamudeó jugueteando con sus manos mientras rasgaba con sus uñas el tapiz café del sofá para calmar su ansiedad.

Hans sonrió por lo bajo, había tomado a la bestia por los cuernos, dejando su debilidad ante la fatídica luz de la verdad. Su plan iba perfectamente en curso. –Será mejor que lo busques por ti misma –exclamó colocando sus manos por detrás de su cuello tomando una actitud relajada contrarrestando con la ansiosa de la rubia.

Acto seguido salió de la habitación y se escondió por detrás de la pared para espiar lo que su novia golosa hacía. Ella ni corta ni perezosa, comenzó a buscar por todos los rincones del lugar su dulce regalo.

Suspiró de alivió al encontrar la pequeña cajita de bombones escondida en uno de los anaqueles y comenzó a devorarlos uno por uno, hecha bolita detrás del gran mesón de granito. No se percató de la cínica sonrisa detrás de ella que había atrapado a su ratoncillo ladronzuelo.

Elsa gritó al sentir como un cuerpo grande y pesado la arremetía contra el suelo de madera, haciendo que soltara la caja y dispersara los chocolates por todos lados. Dos fuertes manos la sujetaban por las muñecas sobre su cabeza, dejándola totalmente inmóvil. Miró asombrada al joven sobre ella y contuvo un pequeño gritito sobresaltado. Sin embargo, le dio una cachetada al descubrir que era el estúpido pelirrojo. -¡Hiciste que regara mis chocolates, idiota!

-Te dije. Estás mal con esa adicción. Será mejor llevarte con un especialista. Además... -agarró uno de los bombones y lo desenvolvió para luego esbozarlo socarrón frente a la rubia. –Estos eran mis chocolates –exclamó comiéndoselo de un bocado dejando estupefacta a la amante de lo dulce.

De repente un agudo dolor lo hizo sobresaltar y vió a Elsa encajándole el diente en su brazo. -¿Por qué me mordiste? –masculló. -¿Es que acaso yo también soy dulce? –valió la pena la actuación del inicio.

Elsa solo se ruborizó aún más de lo normal. Era incapaz de responder esa pregunta. Como odiaba a ese bastardo pelirrojo y sus pervertidas frases. Debía dejar esa adicción lo más pronto posible...

* * *

Ayyy mis pequeños loquillos. Ya Elsa debes dejar tu adicción al chocolate (algo extremadamente dificil xD) pero yo en mi parte, me atragantaría con bombones para que ese sexy pelirrojo tambien me regañe :3 jejeje Perv moment on xD Es que aún no puedo ver solito un bombon sobre la mesa. Es como si me llamaran xD

Y? ¿Que tal estuvo mi primer drabble? ¿Te gusto Frozen-sama? Sabes que siempre hago lo mejor para complacer a mi manada.

El próximo drabble se vendrá el proximo sabado. (Tenemos diez semanas de drabbles xD lamento que deban esperar) Si me demoro en actualizar o actualizo otro día que no sea sábado, no duden en darme un garrotazo en la cabeza pues me lo tengo bien merecido.

Si tienen alguna pregunta sobre el fic o sobre alguna otra cosa, no duden en decirla. Lobita esta abierta a todo :D

No se olviden de dejar un lindo review, es lo que me alegra el día :D Los quiero mucho mis lobitos.

Lobita se despide sin no antes de darles a cada uno un brazo cortado... ¡de chocolate! xD (Instintos gore on)


	2. Entre tus redes

¡Hello again! (He vuelto, atrasada pero volví)

¿Debo preparar mi cabeza para los garrotazos? Creo que sí, rayos xD Lo siento, deberes, quehaceres, fiestas, entrenamientos, depresiones, todo ocurre muy rápido y no me dan tiempo para pasarme ni siquiera a publicar por aquí D: Espero que sean capaces de perdonarme la vida (por ahora xD)

 **Disclaimer: Frozen ni nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Disney. Ya he tratado de engañar a la empresa cambiando mis orejas de lobo por las de ratón y hacerme pasar por Minnie Mouse. Lamentablemente no me dejaron entrar al estudio. No me rendiré tan fácil xD**

Espro que les guste este drabble :D

* * *

 _ **Entre tus redes**_

Sus ojos tan profundos como el océano lo miraban coquetamente bajo la brillante máscara plateada que mantenía oculta sus suaves facciones níveas. Una leve sonrisa se contorneaba en sus labios rojos como el pétalo de una rosa al sentir la mano de su compañero de baile bajar traviesa por su espalda. Sin embargo, una violenta vuelta le quitó todas las intenciones al joven pelirrojo que danzaba al compás lento del canto de violines y del bajo acordeón.

La estela del humo de tabaco golpeó su pálido rostro mientras observaba su rostro cubierto por aquella máscara negra. A su alrededor, la audiencia coreaba eufórica ante la destreza de ambos bailarines. Sus cabellos sueltos y se agitaban con cada vuelta y con cada caída. Hans tenía un toque tenso pero suave al mismo tiempo.

El sombrero que su caballero antes llevaba le fue hurtado de sus cabellos rojos como el fuego vivo hasta su platinada cabellera, seguida del cigarro entre sus labios, con un movimiento rápido y grácil como un gato.

La música se tornó lenta al ritmo de un seductor tango. El joven se acercó temeroso ante la fiera frente a sus ojos y la tomó posesivo por la cintura. Meneó su cuerpo lento y provocador como el sonido del acordeón en medio del silencio. Le quitó el cigarro de los labios y lo tiró al suelo, ávido como serpiente. Luego se acercó hasta su pulcro cuello de cisne y susurró al oído. –No caeré tan fácil ante tus encantos, Veneno.

Ella soltó una leve risa y dio un rápido movimiento de piernas para tratar de confundirlo. –Aunque no lo desees, tu vida estará para siempre encadenada a mí. ¿Los grilletes te aprietan? ¿Las cadenas te pasan? Acostúmbrate –escupió. Por más que quieras, no podrás escapar. Serás mi fiel perrito faldero por toda tu despreciable vida. Seré tu entrenadora y obedecerás todas y cada una de mis órdenes, aunque fueran las más mórbidas. No serás capaz de desobedecerme –masculló dándole una mirada a tres hombres de terno oscuro al final de la habitación. –No tomes al toro por los cuernos, Hans.

El rezongó y continuó con aquel baile de la muerte frente a las miradas de los incautos que reían después de pasarse de copas y disfrutaban de una noche en el aquel club.

* * *

Si lo se, fue cortito pero desde hace algún tiempo que he querido verlos a ambos bailando tango y aqupi los tienen xD

Gracias por los reviews. Gracias por el apoyo, y me alegra que les esté gustando. Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible.

Lobita fuera ;D


	3. Fuego y hielo en la cocina

*sacando tímidamente la cabeza de entre los matorrales* ¿Hola? ¿Alguien por allí? *canto de grillos* ¡¿Hola?!

Me habré quedado sola. Veremos quien responde a mi llamado *aúlla desconsolada* Auch *recibe un zapatazo en la cabeza* Me dolió, pero fue un buen tiro .-.

Mis queridos lobitos tengo dos palabras para ustedes: ¡LO SIENTO! No debí dejarlos tan abruptamente así por que sí. Fueron cosas personales y porque tuve un bloqueo grave en todas mis historias (si, las estoy contiunuando xD) De veras es mi tiempo récord en no actualizar y no pienso repetirlo.

Lamento hacerles creer que estos drabbles han quedado en el olvido. El colegio está lanzando todas las actividades seguidamente y recién ahora me saqué espacio para publicar (por eso es que a veces me ven por allí rondando pero ya no con tanta frecuencia) Sin embargo, saben que no me iré y no dejaré esto.

Bueno sin más bla bla bla aquí el número 3

* * *

 _ **Fuego y hielo en la cocina**_

El joven pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada burlona a la joven al otro lado de las estufas mientras continuaba picando a toda velocidad las especias frescas que recién había salido a buscar del camión.

El chef vociferaba furioso por la tardanza del platillo ante la presencia de un célebre crítico entre sus comensales.

La joven novata echó las cebollas picadas a la olla y la precalentó para su posterior consumo. Decidió enfocarse en el platillo para el crítico que justamente le había tocado realizar junto a su peor pesadilla, ese idiota galán que solo pasaba criticándola su manera de cocinar y acosándola a cada hora.

Para su mala suerte, aquel tonto era su superior y debía obedecer cada orden o recado que su retorcida mente mandaba.

Prendió las estufas a toda velocidad y llevó todos los ingredientes para preparar aquel platillo improvisado que el crítico había ordenado. La joven se había hecho famosa por un plato fuerte que había preparado de improviso. Fue un total éxito alrededor de toda Noruega, pues toda clase de críticos comenzaron a criticar su trabajo con una buena opinión.

Comenzó a idear el platillo ideal mezclando especias, mariscos y un poco de salsas que el chef de partie había preparado. Hans observaba atónito ante el desempeño de la chica, como veloz y sin titubear, ponía en riesgo su carrera o podría lanzarla a la cima.

El pelirrojo suspiró y comenzó a seguirle el paso a la rubia, que estupefacta, continuó cocinando hombro a hombro con aquel atorrante.

El mesero estaba en crisis nerviosa, el crítico estaba desesperado y el chef a punto del desmayo. Sin embargo, el platillo estaba listo.

Inmediatamente, fue sacado de la cocina hacia el gran salón del restaurante "Arendelle". El crítico le dio una mirada agudiza al mesero y probó el alimento. Desde la ventanilla de la cocina, Hans y Elsa contemplaban con temor la escena.

La rubia estaba nerviosa por lo que buscó consuelo agarrando con fuerza su pañuelo blanco para quitarse la comida de las manos. Hans observó este gesto y tomó su mano entre la suya.

Elsa miró de reojo a Hans pensando que se trataría de una de sus estúpidas bromas, mas al ver la cara seria del pelirrojo que lentamente se tornaba en una pequeña sonrisa, sus pensamientos cambiaron. Al mismo tiempo, un leve apretón se sintió al sentir sus dedos entrelazándose con los de su jefe.

No se habían fijado que el mesero había regresado con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Todos en la cocina celebraron y gritaron de alegría. Hans y Elsa no prestaron atención, pues estaban perdidos en cada una de sus miradas. El oji-verde tocó la mejilla de la joven cubierto de salsa y, con un suave movimiento lento, depositó un sorpresivo beso en sus labios. Elsa se dejó llevar, colocando sus dedos por detrás de su cuello.

Mientras tanto, todos miraban paralizados la escena, preguntándose entre sí si debían contarles la noticia de una buena vez y decirles que tienen trece órdenes más o esperar un momento más…

* * *

Debo decir que la inspiración no estuvo de mi lado xD

Me encanta xD Frozen me dió una propuesta de poner a nuestra parejita favorita mostrando sus dotes en la cocina todo cariñositos y ñengositos xD pero como el lado competitivo de ambos siempre sale a relucir me salió esta pequeña ideilla ¿Que tal les pareció? Quiero decir que tomé inspiración de Ratatouille en el ámbito de los chefs y todo eso e.e ¿Se notó? Ñeee ya que.

No creo merecer buenos halagos luego de tanta tardanza *rascándose la cabeza con verguenza* pero si les parece, pueden darme ánimos presionando la cajita de abajo y dandome un lindo mensaje o algo gracioso para continuar. Por favor sin insultos, no estoy muy de humor :D

Y sin más preámbulos... Loba debe irse. Necesita ponerse manos a la obra en SdI (se me ha perdido el hilo de la historia xD)

Se me cuidan :P


	4. Querido Diario

*música infantil de fondo* *usando la voz de Mickey Mouse* Hola amiguitos soy yo Lobita. Oigan ¿Quieren entrar a mi cueva? *Se pone una mano en la oreja* Tenemos de todo. Desde los más avanzados instrumentos de tortura y diversión hasta armas desconocidas por el hombre. ejeeem quiero decir, ¡Loba hace galletitas! *Saca un puñado de galletas* ¿Quieren una? ¡Son de avena! jeje xD

Disclaimer: No soy Mickey ni nadie, solo una loba solitaria que disfruta hacer historias locas jeje. POr lo tanto nada me pertenece.

Y aquí el drabble #4 ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 _ **Querido Diario**_

Hans corrió por los pasillos como una bala, evitando tropezar a los demás estudiantes, en dirección al baño de caballeros. Por su espalda lo perseguía aquella molesta jovencita de cabellos iguales a los suyos atado en dos trenzas a los lados y la joven de cabellos castaños cortos y ojos verde brillante. En medio de sus insultos había logrado hurtar de la mochila de su querida amiga y su amor, su preciado tesoro.

Al llegar a los sanitarios, se encerró en el más apartado y sacó de su morral aquel delicado objeto. Ese pequeño librito en el cual Elsa anotaba sus más profundos secretos.

Estaba forrado con papel de contacto azul brillante y escrito con una hermosa caligrafía "Diario de Elsa Winters" en el centro en fómix dorado. Abajo tenía una pequeña notita junto con un sticker en forma de copo de nieve que decía: "Por favor no leer ni tocar"

A Hans le importó un comino y abrió el diario con delicadeza. Pasó por cada una de sus páginas aperladas decoradas con dibujos de paisajes nevados y hombres de nieve. Había escrito desde sus aburridos días en las clases hasta las tan ansiadas vacaciones. Todo estaba tan perfectamente señalado con diversos colores que significaban su estado de ánimo en cada día y como se había desenvuelto en ellos.

El timbre sonó una y otra vez, sin embargo al pelirrojo le importaba más leer cada uno de los secretos de Elsa que atender las aburridas clases del cascarrabias profesor Weselton. Ya no le importaba jalarse otra materia con él. Ya se le había hecho costumbre.

Al llegar a la página número cien, el pelirrojo suspiró. –Qué complicadas son las mujeres –pasó la página y se encontró con algo que lo dejó pasmado.

En ella había un dibujo de él con dientes de castor y ojos de serpiente burlándose de la pobre Rapunzel debido a su nuevo corte de pelo. Había otro de él dibujado de la misma manera solo que esta vez estaba tirado en el piso llorando como bebé junto con una Elsa sobre él con un trofeo de victoria y la mano enrojecida. En la parte inferior decía: "Estúpido monstruo"

Cerró el libro de golpe y gruñó molesto. Le asqueaba tener que recordar aquel día en que su amor le devolvió una cachetada en frente de todos, dejándole mala fama en la escuela.

Sentía ganas de hacer el libro trizas cuando vió un pequeño papelito rosa entre las últimas páginas del diario. Abrió de nuevo el libro y leyó lo que decía en exquisita caligrafía:

 _Querido diario:_

 _Westergaard es un idiota, lo sé. Se cree el muy guapo y galán con todas. Además es un abusivo y creído. Pero, este tiempo lo he estado observando muy distante del resto, como si no le agradara la atmósfera a su alrededor. Nadie le habla, pues todos temen salir lastimados. ¿Será que seré yo la que dé el primer paso?_

 _Se despide, Elsa._

Hans no pudo evitar sonreír. Era su oportunidad.

* * *

¡Se salvó quien es alérgico a la avena! xD

Y he vuelto damas y caballeros, Loba arrasando con toda la tranquilidad a su paso. xD ¿Que tal estuvo el drabble de hoy?

Debo decir que tomé una mini-inspiración del fic "Diario de una princesa" escrito por rosalinda1601. (Si no han leído el fic, ¡leánlo! ¡Es muy bueno!) El simple hecho de que Elsa tengo un diario secreto se me hace irresistible no poner una situación con el pelirrojo en toda su faceta de delincuente juvenil, ansioso por robar el diario de su inancanzable y secreto amor. ¡Es que es tan cute! *un poquito de sangre le chorrea de la nariz* ¡ehh... Puedo explicarlo!

*Se linpia con un pañuelo* Y con esto me voy mis queridisimos lobos. Iré a patear piedras y oler margaritas. Si me alcanza el tiempo aprovecho y desato el caos por el vecindario al estilo de Shakira xD

¡Tengan un lindo día! :D

Psdt: ¿Que tal está esta mini-sección de drabbles?


	5. Ridiculeces

Its... ¡Helsa time!

Bienvenidos de vuelta a mi mini sección de drabbles jejeje ¿Como la han pasado leyendo?

Vamos por la mitad chicuelos. (Me he tardado un poquis xD) saben que es por el Cole y las obligaciones, a duras penas paso por FF. Lamento mucho si los ilusione.

Bueno basta de cosas... Al drabble!

* * *

 **Ridiculeces.**

El joven pelirrojo descansaba los ojos con un libro sobre su pecho mientras la suave almohada de plumas de ganso le cosquilleaba la nariz. A unos cuantos metros, la rubia oji-azul lo miraba con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios, la de no muy buenas intenciones.

Los leves pasos de la chica acercándose a la cama despertaron al somnoliento joven lector quien con el rabillo del ojo logró identificar la silueta de su amada mientras ocultaba una sonrisa.

La muchacha saltó sobre él como un gato sobre su presa y de un movimiento veloz como un rayo, quedó aprisionada bajo el fornido cuerpo descamisado de su amado. Indefensa, colocó sus manos contra las sábanas mientras Hans depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios en medio de una risita para luego depositarse sobre el pecho de su pequeña.

Elsa masajeó su cráneo de cabellera roja como el fuego que tanto quería. Su hermoso color y su olor a rocío mañanero, que provenía de sus salidas por las mañanas a leer al parque, la volvían totalmente loca de amor.

De repente, entre tanto color rojizo algo peculiar la sobresaltó. Hans tenía una hebra de cabello totalmente blanca entre la infinidad del rojo vivo. Sorprendida se quitó al joven de encima y se posicionó sobre él para que no se perdiera de vista aquella blancura.

Hans estaba confundido ante la repentina acción de la joven mientras se quejaba. –Elsa ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué rebuscas entre mi cabello?

Elsa rió por lo bajo. –No vas a creérmelo Hans. Parece que tienes una cana.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos, mientras permitía que su novia le rebuscara en la cabeza. Elsa continuó en su labor y arrancó de un tirón la cana sacándole un gritito al pelirrojo.

-A este paso quedarás con el cabello más blanco que el mío, anciano –se burló la joven mientras le tendía en sus manos la pequeña cana.

Al pelirrojo le dio un ataque, pues tiró el libro contra la pared y corrió a mirarse al espejo en busca de más pelitos blancos en medio de su perfecto cabello rojizo.

Elsa no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. Como amaba a su divo pelirrojo.

* * *

No saben como disfrute escribir esto! XD

Hans como un divo me saca de quicio, ¡es qué es tan cómico! Todo exagerado y medio tortuoso con Elsa que lo fastidia es demasiado lindo y kawaii. Gracias a A Frozen Fan por el prompt. Fue muy divertido!

Bueno a preparar mi vestido ya que tengo una fiesta nocturna hoy. Loba saldrá a arrancar cabezas en la pista de baile. ¡Deseenme suerte! ¡Sueñen con Helsa y chocolate!


	6. Crónicas de un amor inesperado

HOLA! Loba repotandose lista para patear traseros malvados Y liberar al mundo de la maldad xD okno solo veo anime Y se me pega LoL

¿como les va a mis pequeñuelos? Aqui en mi caso he tenido ligeros problemillas ya que estoy en tiempo de examenes Y he estado estudiando bastante jejeje Encima mi internet ha estado podrido por mas de una semana lo que me impidio subir el nuevo drabble a tiempo Y lamento mucho eso...

En fin... aqui me ven antes de volver a desaparecer otra vez Y por favor tendran que disculparme. Mas detalles dare en la N/A de abajo...

Disfruten!

* * *

 ** _Crónicas de un amor inesperado_**

La tarde era fría y lluviosa. El joven periodista se acomodó el saco beige empapado mientras trataba de proteger su amada cámara de la imponente lluvia de verano. Se insultaba a si mismo por no habérsele ocurrido ni siquiera traer un paraguas al confiarse de las predicciones del clima.

Iba de techo en techo en busca de refugio. El trabajo fue fatal, lo habían despedido del periódico donde trabajaba ya que encontraron a un candidato mucho mejor que él. La vida no pudo darle un tiempo mejor si no que le mandó esa tremenda lluvia helada.

Cansado y congelado corrió hacia el parque principal y se sentó en una de aquellas bancas públicas con techo a escuchar como la lluvia golpeaba contra el pavimento incontables veces por segundo. A desahogarse de sus penas, a llorar sin lágrimas.

El viento helado irrumpió sus pensamientos. Hans se arregló las mangas y colocó su cámara a un lado para buscar entre sus bolsillos. Sacó su cajetilla de cigarrillos y su encendedor e extrajo uno del empaque. Su mano desnuda temblaba ante la ausencia del calor mientras el encendedor no se mantenía quieto entre sus dedos.

Aire helado emanaba de su nariz y boca maldiciendo su triste vida, juntándose con el humo del tabaco encendido que lentamente subía a la infinidad de los cielos.

Una muchacha pasó frente a sus ojos. Cerró su gran paraguas color cian y se sentó junto al periodista. Su mirada estaba perdida entre la lluvia. Su cabello blanco como la nieve estaba manchado de pintura, al igual que sus ropas. Tenía un morral manchado y algo viejo. Un pequeño cuaderno sostenía entre sus manos. Se notaba que era una artista.

-¿Hace mucho frío no? –dijo la joven con timidez sin mirarlo.

-Si –respondió secamente tirando el cigarro a los matorrales.

Los ojos cerúleos fueron directamente hacia la cámara. –¿Eres un periodista, cierto? –cogió el objeto y comenzó a examinarlo meticulosamente.

-Lo era hasta antes que me despidieran –replicó con frialdad el pelirrojo mirando al gris cielo.

-Si te despidieron, ¿Por qué no buscas algo mejor en que enfocar tu arte? Podrías enfocarte en algo más hermoso como… ¡La fotografía! –se notaba el entusiasmo en sus ojos. –Tomarle fotos a las más hermosas cosas. Paisajes, puestas de sol, noches estrelladas. ¡Tantas cosas! Embriagarte con su belleza. ¡Sería espléndido! Haría que tu vida sea más feliz admirando las maravillas de la tierra.

Se notaba muy animada. Hans sintió como su corazón latía acelerado cuando la rubia le devolvió la cámara.

-Lamento si te moleste. Suelo divagar un poco en la cuestión artística –dijo bajando la cabeza, ocultando el rubor en sus mejillas. –Bueno me tengo que ir, fue un gusto…

Le agarró la manga de su chaleco blanco y le pregunto con amabilidad. -¿Podría… sacarte una foto?

Elsa fue incapaz de responder…

* * *

Jejejeeje fue algo inesperada esta idea pero espero que haya sido de su agrado :)

Bien como iba a explicar... temo decir esto pero... creo que es tiempo de que me retire de este fandom. Me ha encantado mucho escribir Helsa Y la compañia que tuve durante todo este tiempo. Agradezco a todas esas autoras que me apoyaron desde que empece a aparecer en FF Y a sacar mi cabeza entre los demas xD lo cierto es que me gustaria poner algunas historias en otros fandoms pero mis historias de Frozen me lo impiden... es dificil pero planeo terminar todas mis historias pendientes como esta serie de drabbles Y Ice and Blood totalmente para asi dejar el fandom... no se si mi decision ha sido la correcta...

No les pido que sean comprensivos conmigo pero tratare de aparecer lo mas que pueda en fics o retos pero solo para mirar. Ya no me siento con muchos animos para escribir de Frozen Y deseo enfocarme en otros fandoms Del anime Y manga que eran principalmente mi razon de haber entrado a FF.

Ha sido u no privilegio chicos. Gracias por todo...

Mensajes o consejos son bienvenidos. Me ayudarian mucho a enfrentar lo que me sucede ahora. Las ofensas tambien... ya no importa...

Loba se despide hasta el proximo drabble Y lamenta todo lo anterior dicho.

Hasta luego...


	7. Quédate una noche

*aparece de entre una estela de humo y sangre* Mis queridos lobitos! ¡Aquí me tienen preparada y lista para un nuevo drabble salvaje y recién traído de los lugares más remotos de mi obscura e incompendida mente de lobo. ¡¿Están listos?! ¡Pues se viene un poco de fluff! XD

 **Disclaimer: Ya saben todos que lamentablemente nada de Frozen me pertenece y que son propiedad de Disney y que por eso nunca maduraré xD**

Y aquí damas y peladitos... Un nuevo drabble Helsa!

* * *

 _ **Quédate una noche**_

La película se había tornado aburrida. Hans miró neutral al televisor mientras se ahorraba un suspiro de decepción al pensar en la insulsa película que su novia había escogido. Pensaba en si decirle o no pero no quería lastimar sus sentimientos o peor así que se guardó sus quejas para su interior.

Elsa rezongó sonoramente, ante la sorpresa de Hans y tomó el control remoto; apagó el aparato infernal y rechinó los dientes molesta. -¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué tuvieron que engañarnos esos idiotas diciéndonos que esta película era buena?! ¡¿Acaso ya no existe la compasión?! –masculló enfurecida mientras lanzaba el control hacia el suelo y recogía sus piernas, apretándolas contra su pecho haciendo un puchero.

Hans no logró contener las risas. Su copo de nieve era tan tierno cuando se enojaba. Tan tranquila, tan pacífica pero una fiera si la furia se le entraba. –Tranquilízate amor, solo es una película.

Elsa volteó los ojos, alzó una ceja sarcásticamente y exclamó. –Yo quería ver una película decente, no este pedazo de basura que nos vendieron.

-Te dije que no compráramos en aquel lugar –se excusó cruzando los brazos. –Además… -Hans sonrió de lado. –Conozco otra manera de divertirnos…

Los ojos cerúleos se iluminaron. -¡Dila! ¡Me muero de aburrimiento!

Inmediatamente, el pelirrojo se lanzó sobre la rubia recostándola en el sofá entre risas y gritos. Las cosquillas fueron recorriendo cada centímetro de su bien torneado cuerpo, deteniéndose abruptamente en la parte más íntima de la joven.

El par de rostros enrojecidos se miraron simultáneamente. –Esto… es… algo incómodo… ¿no crees…? –musitó Hans tratándose de quitar de encima de la joven.

El agarre en su camisa lo detuvo y lo trajo de vuelta a su posición inicial. Elsa contorneaba una sínica sonrisa en sus labios rojos de fresa mientras enroscaba sus dedos en el cabello de fuego de su novio. Acto seguido, lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y depositó un demandante beso en sus labios.

Cuando recobraron el aliento, Elsa exclamó entre gemidos. –Hans, soy tuya. Ahora dime… ¿Podrías quedarte a pasar la noche conmigo?

El pelirrojo tocó su cuerpo suavemente haciendo sobresaltar a la joven. –Con mucho gusto, mi lady. A tu lado siempre estaré, hasta que el mundo acabe o hasta que aparezca el demonio rojo*…

Elsa soltó una risita para luego volver a besar a su tan amado pelirrojo…

* * *

*demonio rojo: aquí Hans se está refiriendo a Anna xD (para aclarar)

Algo más serio huh? Jejeje final abierto para todas esas pervetidas mentecillas suyas xD (Aunque quedó más que obvio LOL)

Esta serie de drabbles poco a poco se acaba, pues ya tengo todos los drabbles listos y editados. Encima acabo de salir de vacaciones por lo que podré actualizar más seguido. (Aunque sea una semana podré dar las últimas aportaciones al Helsa... antes de volver a las jaulas D:)

Ayyy loquillos me alegra ser libre y así poder responder a sus comentarios, pero luego cuando veo que no tengo ningún anónimo se me pasa xD (al estilo de la rana René LOL)

Se me cuidan mucho, saben que un lindo review podría animarme de esta terrible depresión que me corroe. Se que mi manada aún me quiere de vuelta, antes de que se me ocurra dejar todo de lado...

Gracias por su apoyo, hasta el próximo drabble :D


	8. Pertenencia

Toc Toc *loba sale a abrir* Buenos días señorita loba, tiene el pedido de las amantes del Helsa? -Claro señor jejeje solo déjeme... eh *rebusca en sus bolsillos* Jejee disculpe. *cierra la puerta y un desastre comienza a ocurrir dentro* -¿Por qué tarda tanto? *loba sale huyendo por la puerta de atrás para que no la pillen ya que no ha escrito nada* -¡oiga, espere!

Les gustó mi mini play? XD No es cierto aquí me ven con un nuevo drabble como prometí jeje esta vez les traigo otra entrega más de Vampiros jejeje (como los amo, no tanto como a los lobos pero... ya saben xD) y Dark!Helsa. Este drabble es el más largo y si no me equivoco llegó hasta las 600 palabras (yo leí en Wikipedia que hasta allí suelen llegar LOL, se me fue la mano)

Disfruten, una pequeña sorpresita les tengo :D

* * *

 _ **Pertenencia**_

"La humanos somos tan ingenuos" pensó el pelirrojo mientras observaba desde la terraza del alto rascacielos a las multitudes recorrer las avenidas principales. El sol caía a lo lejos coloreando el cielo de tonos granate y cian, dándole paso a la infinita noche.

Apenas se veía la luna menguante en el desolado cielo sin estrellas. El joven pelirrojo sabía lo que debía hacer. No podía negarse, ella lo controlaba como una marioneta.

Una joven ingenua y tranquila paseaba por el solitario parque principal sin alguna compañía, víctima perfecta para pagar su sentencia. El hombre alto de ojos verdes se postró ante ella dándole un susto de muerte a la pobre. Su mirada neutra la aterraba y aquellas vestimentas que lo ataviaban, tan negras como la noche, lo confundían con las sombras.

-Tendrás que perdonarme, pequeña. Es parte de mi sentencia –musitó el desconocido mientras la tomaba con fuerza por los hombros enterrándole sus largas uñas en su pecosa piel. Un gritó emanó de la garganta de la joven que después fue acallado por la gran mano del hombre en su cuello que apretaba su tráquea con un poder sobrenatural. -¡Silencio! Detesto el ruido cuando tengo mi cena –dicho esto sus ojos esmeralda se tornaron de un brillante rubí fantasmal y de su boca emergieron un par de largos colmillos.

La humana forcejeaba con el monstruo pese a la diferencia de fuerzas, antes de quedarse sin aire. El vampiro la acercó a ella y lamió su pulcro cuello de piel canela causándole un estremecimiento a la joven. Un susurro emanó de los labios del joven con una voz lúgubre. –Lo lamento mucho, pero ella me obliga…

Dos puntas se clavaron con ferocidad en su cuello mientras la mano en su garganta le impedía sacar aquel grito de agonía que intentaba salir. Sentía como lentamente la sangre le ardía por las venas y como su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo. Fue solo cuestión de dos minutos para que el inerte cuerpo de la muchacha cayera inerte a los pies del tan hambriento vampiro.

Miró con tristeza aquellas orbes aguamarinas sin brillo y desorbitadas y la enorme incisión sangrante de su cuello. Sabía que ese era el resultado para un humano al encontrarse con un monstruo como él.

Una voz melodiosa se escuchó a sus espaldas. –Ya van dos jóvenes este día. ¿Tan sediento estabas Hans? ¿O era el simple hecho de sentir su alma escaparse de entre sus dedos? –la voz provenía de una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios aperlados y de brillantes ojos granate que reía para sus adentros mostrando aquel par de colmillos característicos.

Hans actuó por instinto y, con una velocidad indescriptible, se lanzó contra la vampiresa y la estrelló contra una pared con tanta magnitud que grietas y resquebrajaduras se formaron en ella. – ¡Silencio, demonio del infierno! ¡Bien sabes que tú fuiste la que me condenó a esto! –masculló mientras apretaba sus dedos contra su pulcro cuello blanco.

La joven sonrió ladeada y exclamó con arrogancia. –Te hice un favor inepto. Además, tú fuiste el ingenuo que cayó en mi juego. Tu deseaste la inmortalidad, y yo te la dí –recorrió sus largas uñas por el rostro del vampiro, dejando un ligero rasguño y un hilillo de sangre. –Eres un perfecto sirviente Hans y por eso no puedes matarme aunque fuera lo que más anhelara tu oscuro corazón –posicionó sus garras en su pecho. –La codicia te convirtió en el monstruo que ahora eres.

Los ojos rojos de la joven brillaron con aún más intensidad haciendo que lentamente el pelirrojo soltara el agarre de su cuello. Elsa tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes. –Por cada alma que tomes, más dependiente te harás de mí, hasta el punto en que te convertirás en mi perrito para toda la eternidad.

Dicho esto clavó los colmillos en su cuello y bebió de su sangre como cada luna nueva, pues esa eran las órdenes que le dio su ama a la que alguna vez amó…

* * *

Loba y su ridiculo melodrama xD Es natural y no lo puedo evitar xD

*todos la miran con cara molesta* ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por que me miran así?! Ahh cierto, la sorpresa. Jejeje bueno la cosa es simple, consiste en dejarme una pequeña ideita para un fic sea cual sea el fandom y de todo los fics que he realizado cual les ha parecido el mejor de todos y las razones del porque (trama, modo de escribir, realización, etc) Quisiera saber que piensan de todo lo que he hecho en mi esfuerzo y si pudieran podrian decirme algunas maneras para mejorar mi escritura. Les agradecería mucho! Y tranqui no se irán con las manos vacías. Las ideas que me den las anotaré en mi listita de posibles fics o drabbles y entre todas escogeré a criterio y votación la mejor y se las daré como regalo antes de despedirme de FF ¿Que les parece? :D

Carol: Hola loquilla! Gracias por tus palabras. Han sido muy inspiradoras. Me halagas mucho :D a pesar de que no soy de las mejores. Justo ahora estoy adelantando el proximo capítulo y creo tenerlo este fin de semana. Si escribiera de otros animes sería de Owari no Seraph, Shingeki no Kyojin y Vampire Knight aunque en realidad me gustaría escribir de muchos más. Muchas gracias por el review y veremos que nos trae el futuro. Cuidate :D

Bueno sin nada más que decir y espero que hayan disfrutado este drabble ya que dos más y daré por concluido el mini-regalo para la linda A Frozen Fan ;D

Loba Fuera!


	9. Adrenalina

Sube la adrenalina ¡Sube! Sube la adrenalina ¡SUBE! *cantando al estilo de Ricky Martin*

Penúltimo drabble (NOOOO!) Así es loquillos y loquillas, y como loba siempre llega tarde les temo decir que el de hoy es super cortito y poco inspirado xD (aunque me parecio muy fluffy xD) Y lamento no actualizar muy a menudo, estoy trabajando en mi fic Ice and Blood hace algún tiempo y he tenido mucho que hacer por este tiempo y no he podido sentarme a escribir un rato para desestresarme. LSmento mucho la espera.

Bueno sin más que decir, aquí el penúltimo drabble...

* * *

 _ **Adrenalina**_

Hans agarró con fuerza el frío barrote de hierro enfrente de él y tragó duro al sentir como la gigantesca máquina detenía su andar ante la presencia de una enorme y empinada bajada.

Volteó la mirada a observar a su querida novia Elsa, quien gritaba emocionada a todo pulmón al igual que todos los ocupantes de la montaña rusa.

El pelirrojo miró con horror la distancia que lo separaba del suelo y miró hacia arriba implorando salir con vida de aquella máquina infernal. Cada segundo era como si pasara una hora para él, hasta que por fin, la montaña rusa descendió a toda velocidad.

La velocidad era quien mandaba en esos momentos en ese tramo lleno de curvas violentas y vertiginosas vueltas de 360 grados. Hans sentía como el desayuno se le volvía a la garganta al unísono de los latidos de su corazón.

Elsa por su parte reía y gritaba como el resto con los brazos alzados dejándose llevar por el violento viento que los envolvía. El joven pensó en lo ridículo que se veía y dejando el miedo de un lado, dejo llevarse por la adrenalina e imitó a los demás ocupantes del juego.

Se dio cuenta de que no era tan malo como lo había pensado. Y mucho menos que con su querido copo de nieve...

* * *

No fue la gran cosa, lo se. (Culpenle a la falta de inspiración y creatividad. Tontas musas perezosas) No se que decir acerca de esto. Creo que el fluff no es para mi persona xD

Se que soy la reina del retraso y del suspenso xD jejee y lo lamento pero como ya explique arriba fueron las cosillas de la vida que salieron a la luz las que me lo impidieron D:

Y debo decir que el último drabble llegará el sábado (HALLOWEEN!) yaaay (Aunque debo decir que acá en Ecuador debo no enfocarme en Halloween sino ser más patriota, es el día del Escudo xD) Al ser gore gore gore (dulce gore!) Así que no me maten (Onegai T-T) y solo diré un mini-spoiler de este. Será mi versión algo más psicotica y oscura de Mi Amada obsesión, asi que... alegrense. A Frozen Fan espero que ansies la llegada del último drabble de tu regalo (que por cierto se me extendió mucho xD) Y me encuentro muy emocionada! (Por terminar estos mini-drabbles y que por que voy a dos fiestas de Halloween!)

Bueno chiquillos cuidense mucho. Les mando tres mil besotes con sangre y amorsh :D


	10. Ángel de la muerte

***asomandose timidamente* esperaban mi llegada? Lamento mi pequeño atraso en subir este nuevo cap. La fiebre Del Halloween me lo impidio. (Es mi unica excusa xD)**

 **Si lo se, prometi subirlo en Halloween por lo creppy Y oscuro que este cap puede ser (Y gore por cierto) pero la verdad es que ayer salli con unos amigos disfrazados a tomarnos fotos Y asustar asi que me distraje un poquis. (Adivinen de que me disfrace xD quien lo hace le dare una linda galletita de Olaf Y lo que sea que me pida xD) asi que lamento mucho el leve atraso. Espero compensarlos otra vez. (Siempre loba eres una atrasada e incumplida -.-)**

 **Bueno aqui ta. Espero aplausos, tomatazos, tartazos de mora, bolas de nieve o disparos de rayo laser.**

* * *

 **_Ángel de la muerte_**

Una tenue luz deslumbró al joven pelirrojo malherido y asustado. No podía moverse aunque más lo quisiera.

El olor mohoso impregnaba su nariz como dagas pero aquel olor característico de la sangre lo mareaba. Sobre el piso hecho de las más hermosas baldosas, antes color crema, yacían los cuerpos inertes de sus cuatro mejores amigos cubiertos de rojo puro. Todas sus miradas estaban desorbitadas y algunos tenían esa expresión de horror y agonía en sus rostros.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar. Pues no quería ni imaginarse en el estrepitoso destino que le esperaba a él.

Los pasos secos retumbaban en los pasillos. Una leve risita dulce hacía eco en los altares. Una sombra caminó hacia la mesa donde el pobre hombre pelirrojo, cuya frente sangraba y con mirada a la nada, lloraba desconsolado.

En su mano traía un cuchillo de cocina. La hoja, empapada en sangre.

Sus ojos cerúleos miraban con tristeza al pobre joven que temblaba al sentir su presencia. La sombra sonrió al ver cómo, inútilmente, el muchacho luchaba contra las ataduras en busca de libertad.

-Te ves patético –exclamó con la sombra una voz helada y divertida. –No me gusta verte así, Hans.

Hans no soltó ni un suspiro. Tragó fuerte y siguió en su lucha.

La lamparilla de aceite fue encendida, alumbrando el rostro de la persona armada. Era aquella bella joven de cabellos platinados y ojos azules como hielo. Su ropa estaba ensangrentada, mas no borraba esa psicótica sonrisa de su rostro.

-Ellos se veían tan indefensos. No creí lo mismo contigo –tomó el cuchillo con firmeza y ladeó la cabeza con aire inocente. -¿Hans? ¿Estás asustado?

Dio unos pasos hacia el amarrado quién emitió gemidos acallados por el trozo de tela en su boca. –Tranquilo amor, no temas –ronroneó mientras acariciaba con malicia su poblada cabellera roja. Acercó el cuchillo a su mentón y sonrió. –Ahora. Dime todo lo que has callado todo este tiempo. Todo lo que sientes. ¡Confiésamelo! –exclamó mientras cortó la tela de la boca del joven dejándole un corte en la mejilla.

A Hans no le salían las palabras, solo susurros inentendibles y gemidos. Elsa amó verlo así. –Mi querido pelirrojo, háblame, di tus votos de amor hacia mí –dijo clavando el arma a un costado de la mesa y trepando como animal sobre el joven horrorizado.

Sus ojos brillaban, iracundos, listos para atacar. Hans apretó los dientes y la empujó levemente con su cuerpo. -¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Estás loca!

Elsa lo quedó mirando por apenas unos segundos. Una línea recta formaba sus rojos labios mientras mantenía sus ojos de mar fijos en los jades de él. Instintivamente, desencajó el cuchillo de la madera y frotó la brillante hoja plateada entre sus dedos. –Sí, es verdad. Estoy loca Hans. –leves lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus blancas mejillas. Bajó la cabeza y sollozó.

Hans evitó mirarla llorar y miró con desgano a los cuerpos tirados a su alrededor. Los insectos sobrevolaban el lugar. "¿Cómo ella era posible de… todo esto?" pensó.

-Déjame ir –suplicó el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Elsa subió la cabeza inmediatamente.

-No ganas nada teniéndome amarrado aquí. Ya le has quitado la vida a mis amigos, sin razón alguna. Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¡¿Por qué los mataste?! –gritó entre lágrimas el pelirrojo.

Elsa ignoró sus palabras. Caminó hacia él aún con el cuchillo en mano con la mirada perdida en el piso. Trepó la mesa, ágil como serpiente y de un flácido movimiento colocó la hoja sobre la garganta del joven. –Porque la razón que tu dijiste. Estoy loca Hans.

Loca por ti…

* * *

Y aqui termina damas Y amantes Del gore. Loba debe despedirse de esta linda mini-seccion de drabbles Y echarse a volar. (Tengo mucho que hacer)

Frozen espero que hayas disfrutado esta seccion de drabbles. Las hice con mucho cariño Y poca inspiracion xD Aun asi, gracias por tu apoyo Y tus excepcionales fics. Lov ya chiquilla!

Y a todos los que leyeron estos drabbles Muchisimas gracias! Me dan el apoyo psicologico Y necesario para seguir adelante!

Antes de irme hare la pregunta Del millon ¿Cual fue su favorito? Y una de bonus ¿Cual creen que merezca una continuacion? Solo tomen una respuesta por fa . Veremos quien gana la galleta en mi pregunta de arriba xD

Bueno ire a tomar colada morada Y comer pan de muerto (tradicion por aca LoL)

Bye bye mis queridos Y se me cuidan muchisisisisisimo!

Loba les manda un feliz halloween atrasado (Y a los ecuatorianos que me leen, un feliz dia Del escudo! XD)


End file.
